


A Day In The Life

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: (There's a lot of swears that's why it's rated T. Blame Dewdrop), Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: After band practice, the ghouls decide to meet up for a nice cup of hot cocoa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ghost BC Gift Exchange 2020





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Ghost BC Fandom Event's Secret Santa, as a backup!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, happy belated holidays and look after yourselves this year!
> 
> (NOTE: I was in too deep before I realized I forgot Swiss. I'm so, so sorry, Swiss fans. We'll just say he was busy.)

Cirrus always loved practicing with the other band ghouls. It was one of the few times that they could all get together and just enjoy each other’s company, even with all of the work. It was even better when Copia wasn’t around -- Lucifer bless the man, but his constant chatter got on her nerves sometimes. When he was around, it was impossible to get lost in the music.  
  
Sure, it was meant to be practice, but still -- it was good to just enjoy the melodies, the riffs, everything that made a song great. There was nothing like playing the keytar without a care in the world, just letting the notes sing to her while everyone else did their own thing. It was hard to give a shit when things sounded so good, especially when she could just play a solo and absolutely rock it.  
  
It was soothing, in a way. _And_ a hell of a lot of fun.  
  
It was one of those moments now; it was their last song of the day, and while they were all tired, the group of ghouls still put their all into each note. Aether had just started the rhythm beneath her solo, and Cirrus let it absolutely rip.  
  
The world, right now, was her solo. It was every note within, and the chords that echoed from her keytar. Her fingers played each key with ease, every sound culminating into an utter euphoric finale. Cirrus had forgotten the showmanship portion of her solo, but she really didn’t care. She fucking killed it this time.  
  
Everything after that was a blur -- well, except Cumulus giving her a huge hug once she got back to the keyboards. Cirrus glowed with pride, but wasn’t dumb enough to not finish the song. Everyone else wanted to play their parts too, and she wasn’t going to rob them of that.  
  
Mummy Dust’s music faded into silence, and the band ghouls stood there, panting and utterly exhausted. But they couldn’t deny that the song itself was energizing.  
  
“Good solo, Cirrus,” Rain said as he pulled off his bass. “You were really into it.”  
  
“Thanks. When it hits, it hits.” Cirrus stretched out her arms and grunted in satisfaction. “You all did great, too. Especially you, Aether. You normally do that too fast, but you did great this time.”  
  
Cirrus didn’t even need to see under Aether’s mask to know that he was blushing. Hell, he was probably blushing so hard that he was probably going to explode. He did nod in appreciation, at least. She really didn’t need anything else.  
  
“Hey, I did great, too!” Dewdrop piped up. “I killed it!”  
  
“We know, Dewdrop. That’s your standard.” Mountain sounded so absolutely done with Dewdrop’s shit, but he was too busy putting away his drumsticks to really do anything about it except make snarky remarks. “You did good, as usual.”  
  
“ _Thank_ you.” Dewdrop was glowing with pride now, too. No surprise there. He basically threw off his guitar and then dragged it across the floor, not caring of Aether’s whimper of horror. “So, what’s the plan? Got anything else to do today?”  
  
“Um ... no ...” Rain winced at Dewdrop’s treatment of his guitar. “Can you pick that up? You’re gonna hurt the guitar.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Dewdrop hefted up his guitar and just swung it over his shoulder instead. “So, how about we all go get some hot cocoa? My fingers are numb at this point.”  
  
“Huh. That’s the first good idea you had today.” Cirrus’ toothy grin was hidden under her mask. Much to her disappointment, though, he didn’t react like she expected him to. Instead, he just huffed and stomped his foot once. How boringly tame. “What does everyone else think?”  
  
“I love it!” Cumulus gushed. “C’mon, let’s go -- Mountain, you can put the rest of it away later!”  
  
“But --”  
  
“No buts!” Cumulus rushed over to Mountain and began to pull him away from the drum set. Her smaller stature made it difficult to move him, but her sheer determination made it happen. Mountain stumbled away from the drum set, shoeless.  
  
Cirrus turned to Dewdrop, now entirely determined to get a rise out of him. Her day wasn’t complete without this little firecracker absolutely blowing up. “You just want to hit on the baker ghoul, don’t you.”  
  
Dewdrop just laughed. Damn it. “Maybe I do. Not my fault he’s hot.”  
  
“Just stick your dick in the hot cocoa instead. Leave the poor guy alone.” Cirrus snickered, then carefully set the keytar flat in the case. Once that was all put away, she and Cumulus didn’t need to do anything else. “Rain? Aether? You down for some hot cocoa?”  
  
“Oh thank Belial. That sounds _amazing_ ,” Rain said with a relieved sigh. His bass was already put up, and now he was just waiting. The poor guy really was too efficient and patient for his own good. He’d need to come out of his shell sooner or later. Maybe she and Cumulus could set up some sort of lunch date ...  
  
“I’m fine with it.”  
  
“Yes, Aether, but do you _want_ to?” Cirrus asked pointedly. She raised an eyebrow, staring at Aether rather intently.  
  
He withered under her stare, but at least it got an honest answer out of him. “... Yeah.”  
  
“Okay, great. We’ll all meet each other there.”  
  
“Aw, you mean we’re not walking together?” Cumulus asked. Cirrus could feel the pout under her mask, and for just a moment, she felt like the worst ghoul in the world. “Why not?”  
  
“Mountain has to put on shoes, Dewdrop puts his guitar away in his room because he’s paranoid, and Aether needs to change his shirt.” Cirrus rolled her eyes. “Like usual.”  
  
“Oooooooh. Right.”

* * *

The dining hall was eerily empty. Cumulus hated that, but Cirrus absolutely loved it. Nothing pissed her off more than having to deal with the constant chatter of hundreds of people around her; the peace and quiet was something she absolutely treasured.  
  
It was even better with friends.  
  
All of the band ghouls were huddled around the table near the back. The benches were set up perfectly so that Cirrus, Cumulus, and Rain were on one side. Aether, Mountain, and Dewdrop were on the other side. All of them had a steaming cup of hot cocoa in front of them, along with a Danish pastry as a treat from that baker.  
  
Turned out he was more receptive to Dewdrop’s advances than Cirrus had anticipated. Ah well.  
  
“You all excited for the tour coming up?” Mountain asked. Ah, clever Mountain -- spark a conversation and yet not have to talk. Classic.  
  
“I sure am!” Dewdrop said as he took a bite of his pastry. “Earth looks pretty cool, even though humans are destroying it. At least they’re making it look nice while they do it.”  
  
“I guess.” Rain sounded so dejected about the Earth being polluted, poor thing. “Just wish they could make it look cool while not hurting it.”  
  
“Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this over cocoa,” Aether gently suggested. He nudged Dewdrop with his elbow, making the smaller ghoul yelp. “This is meant to be relaxing, not depressing.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
Cirrus cleared her throat, then tipped up her mask to take a sip of that sweet, sweet hot cocoa. It didn’t quite burn as hot as she wanted it to, but that was the price to pay when you were a demon from hell. Siblings couldn’t handle it as hot as the ghouls wanted it, so ... compromises had to be made.  
  
Still good, though.  
  
“Anyway, _I’m_ pretty excited about the tour,” Aether said. “Don’t like it when Dew throws picks at me, but I know they want a show.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon, they don’t hurt _that_ bad.” Dewdrop nudged Aether in return this time, grinning wickedly under his mask.  
  
“He flinches every time you do it!” Cumulus protested.  
  
“Who said that wasn’t part of the show, too?” Aether said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Cirrus couldn’t help but laugh at that. Oh, that clever fucker. Of course that would be part of the ‘show’ the flock wanted. People really didn’t give Aether enough credit, herself included. Damn shame. She reached over the table to give Aether a high-five, which he promptly did.  
  
“Well, I don’t need to feign a show with Cumulus here,” Cirrus said as she wrapped an arm around the smaller Ghoulette. “We’re just normally that cute.”  
  
Cumulus giggled at this, and Cirrus wished that she could see that cute little blush.  
  
“I’ve never seen you dance when we’re here,” Rain said with a tilt of his head. “You do that?”  
  
“All the time. Sometimes even in the halls!”  
  
Sure, she was screwing with the poor guy, but it was believable, right? It was cute to see his face light up like that, anyway.  
  
Cumulus gave Cirrus a look that immediately made her wither in utter shame.  
  
“She’s messing with you, Rain,” Cumulus said. “We tend to dance by ourselves or onstage. That’s it. It’s sort of a show.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Ah, crap. Now she felt like an asshole. Cirrus glanced down at Cumulus, who sent a withering look in return. Now she had to at least lighten the mood a bit, maybe make Rain feel like less of an idiot. She shouldn’t rag on the poor guy; Dewdrop did that enough as is.  
  
“Well, we can start doing that. Thanks for the idea, Rain.” Cirrus patted Rain on the shoulder, and he seemed incredibly grateful for the gesture. Once that was done, she looked back to Cumulus. “I wouldn’t object to it. Just randomly stop and twirl you in the hall?”  
  
“Gag me with a fork,” Dew drawled. “You two are killing me over here with your goddamn diabetes-worthy candy-fluff. Knock it off.”  
  
“Not their fault they can show affection without hitting someone,” Mountain retorted.  
  
Dewdrop tried to launch over Aether to get to Mountain, but his short stature worked against him. All Aether had to do was grab him by the collar of his shirt and just hold him back until the initial wave of anger wore off.  
  
And Cirrus? She was laughing her ass off the whole damn time. Dewdrop looked like an aggravated cat! Hardly intimidating.  
  
“C’mon, Mountain, if you wanna go --”  
  
“I’ll just hold you back with a hand,” Mountain said casually. He even shrugged while doing so, which just made Cirrus laugh even harder. “I’m tall enough to make that work.”  
  
“Oh, you fucker!”  
  
The entire table was in hysterics by this point, even Dewdrop. Maybe he just wasn’t intimidating because he was laughing while threatening physical violence. Even he could appreciate a good jab; everyone knew that.  
  
“Lucifer, I fucking hate you guys,” Dewdrop said in between fits of cackling. “Is this payback for all the shit I give you all onstage?”  
  
“Yes,” said everyone simultaneously.  
  
Thankfully, that just made Dewdrop choke on his pastry rather than send him into another violent fit.  
  
“We really need to do this more often,” Aether said. “We don’t get to hang out like this enough. I just wish Swiss could've made it.”  
  
“Sucks he's sick. But, yeah, we really don’t,” Cumulus agreed. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. “Are we free tomorrow, all of us? I’m thinking we could, I don’t know ... maybe we could help decorate the tree that’s coming in?”  
  
“Oh, right! That’s coming in tomorrow!” Rain perked up immediately, his tail wagging furiously. “Can we? That would be great!”  
  
“I’ve got nothing better to do.”  
  
“Eh, fine. Whatever. Aether’ll help me get to the taller parts, me being the short shit I am.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Cumulus took her mug of hot cocoa and raised it up, smiling ear-to-ear. “Here’s to friendship.”  
  
“You sappy shit,” Dewdrop said as he raised his mug too.  
  
All of them followed suit, and the ‘clinks’ of the glasses resonated through the empty dining hall. Cirrus wasn’t sure if the warmth that surged through her heart was from the sentiment or the slightly colder hot cocoa. ... Nope, definitely the sentiment.  
  
As much shit as they gave each other, she wouldn’t trade this group of ghouls for the world.


End file.
